Adiós Tierra
by Mihll
Summary: Corta historia que relata una despedida


**Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin intensión de lucrar con ello.**

* * *

 **Adiós Tierra**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

o

* * *

Cuando las letras comenzaron a bailar en su pantalla, se dio cuenta que era tiempo de tomar un descanso. Comenzaba a amanecer, y se estremeció al pensar que una vez más tomaba su trabajo muy enserio. Exageradamente obsesionada al parecer de cualquiera. Pero las cosas debían hacerse y jamás se permitiría dejar nada a medias.

Con café en manos se acercó a la ventana, observando las afueras. Más allá de las montañas que delineaban el horizonte, se encontraba un enemigo al acecho. Habían perdido varios Veritech de reconocimiento y sólo le quedaba darle forma al argumento que tenía para enviar a un escuadrón experimentado en búsqueda y combate.

Sorbió un poco de su café mientras su mente se debatía entre el escuadrón Skull o Wolf, no le cabía duda que ninguno de los dos iban a ser cuestionado, el punto era decidirse y estampar el nombre en aquel informe que la arrastró a otro amanecer sin poder dormir.

—Wolf—murmuró finalmente.

Porque el escuadrón lo componían hombres duros, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a misiones extensas, difíciles y extenuantes, y mandar un equipo en la búsqueda de los insurgentes iba a ser una tarea larga.

El sol asomó sus primeros rayos cuando llamaron a la puerta las siete en punto de la mañana.

Cuando se giró los dos líderes habían cruzado la puerta y saludaron de manera mecánica. Ambos envidiablemente frescos aun cuando provenían un corto lapso de sueño después de un turno largo el día anterior, y ella se sentía como saliendo de una batalla, y se preguntaba si lucía de la misma forma.

—Descansen, soldados.

— ¿Comandante, ya se decidió o lo echamos a la suerte? —preguntó Jack, líder de Wolf.

Ella miró a ambos a la cara, ambos lucían ansiosos. Jack porque le encantaba ir de frente al peligro, y Rick porque en el fondo tenía que ir y tratar de volver a salvo para felicidad de su señorita Macross.

— ¿Realmente quiere ir, comandante Archer? —preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada, y él, aun antes de contestar, no mostró una cuota de duda. Supo que había elegido bien.

—Iré, usted sabe que sí.

— ¿Y tú, Hunter?

Rick se sobresaltó, muy pocas veces ella lo llamaba por su apellido.

—Iré.

Lisa, suspiró antes de tomar su lápiz y completar a mano el papel con la orden de la misión; luego se lo entregó a Jack, ante la atónita mirada de Rick.

—Sale a las 0800, comandante.

El líder de Wolf curvó una sonrisa mirando de reojo al otro piloto. No podía evitar regocijarse de ganar esa pequeña batalla.

— ¿Reglas de combate?

—Se defenderán ante cualquier a amenaza.

Rick sintió que el favoritismo era insoportable y a diferencia del otro piloto que se retiró enseguida, él se quedó frente al escritorio de ella, y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia ella.

—Hasta hace un par de semanas el Skull era tu escuadrón más confiable, y ahora realmente me siento sorprendido.

—Hasta hace dos semanas no habías dejado solo a tu escuadrón para ir a rescatar a una princesita en apuros—asestó seria, desafiándolo.

—Lisa, nuestra misión es salvar vidas.

—Pues la vida de una sola persona no era más más importante que esas doscientas que se mantenían en el refugio y que tu escuadrón protegió con éxito.

—Tú lo dijiste, cumplimos la misión.

Lisa se levantó golpeando la mesa.

—Desobedeciste órdenes, Rick. Ese es el punto.

—Si no fueras tan evidente coqueteándole a Archer—se echó hacia atrás, adivinando una posible condición adversa—, creería que son celos.

— ¿Celos, yo? ¿De qué?

—De Minmei, y la relación que tiene conmigo.

Lisa volvió a su asiento con la cabeza gacha, no pretendía que ante la expresión que no lograba disimular, quedara en evidencia su alteración emocional.

— ¿En qué mundo vives Rick? —preguntó casi en un susurro. Suspiró profundamente, alzando la vista una vez más—No confundas las cosas. No me compares con Minmei que no soy ninguna chiquilla estúpida buscando el amor de un hombre, mucho menos del tuyo.

A él le tomó unos segundos reaccionar ante la respuesta, entonces ella le deslizaba sus órdenes sobre la mesa a su dirección. Tomó el papel, y la miró insistentemente antes de dar media vuelta.

 **o0o0o**

La noche estaba fría, se apuró en abrir la puerta y entrar esperando que Minmei lo esperara abalanzándose a sus brazos, pero esta vez las cosas fueron distintas; porque tardó demasiado en su trayecto desde la base o quizás porque simplemente la chica estaba cansada y aburrida, terminó dormida en el sofá.

Se acercó a ella sintiéndose un poco culpable y la cubrió con su chaqueta, sabiendo en fondo que tenía que despertarla para que se fuera a dormir a la cama.

Él siempre al rescate de la bella doncella.

Se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente y optó por sentarse en el piso a su lado. De pronto simplemente entró en pánico y la miró dormir preguntándose si en realidad ella valía la pena. Tan sólo la noche anterior ella le ofreció dormir juntos, y se había negado sin saber por qué.

Sacudió su cabeza y buscó su teléfono para llamar a Max, aunque tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que él se decidiera a responderle.

—Max, lo siento, sé que es muy tarde y no tuve la más mínima intensión de despertarte, pero…

—No te preocupes Rick, normalmente Dana nos mantiene despiertos hasta muy tarde.

Sonrió imaginándose lo agotador que resultaría tener un hijo.

—Te compadezco amigo.

—No lo hagas, ya llegará mi turno de verte desvelado por un bebé.

— ¿Hijos? —su vista volvió al rostro de la chica—No he pensado, más bien no me he imaginado formando una familia con hijos.

—Te hará bien una familia—Max escuchó a su amigo suspirar profundamente—. Dime lo que te inquieta.

— ¿Crees tú que…?... Espera un poco—prefirió ponerse en pie e ir a encerrarse al baño— ¿Crees que Minmei es la mujer de mi vida? ¿Tú me ves enamorado, obsesionado, o piensas que no sé lo que quiero?

—No hermano, creo que más bien no ves lo que tienes a tu lado. —dijo sin pensar mucho su respuesta.

—Entonces piensas que Minmei es la mujer que debe estar a mi lado. —asumió la respuesta con bastante frustración, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutor.

—No todo se limita a Minmei. De alguna manera creo que no puedes ver más allá de ella, no entiendo muy bien por qué. Enamorado no te veo. La necesitas, pero creo que se debe porque tienes un vacío que llenar y te empecinas que ella debe ser tu complemento.

— ¿Piensas que debo pedirle que se marche de mi casa?

—Sólo tú puedes tomar esa decisión.

—No me estás ayudando Max—se quejó un poco desesperado.

— ¿Pretendes que yo le dé la solución a tu problema? —Rick no supo que decir—.No Rick, sólo puedo aconsejarte, y mi consejo es que te vayas a dormir y lo consultes con tu almohada muy seriamente. Lo siento, pero tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir. Nos vemos en la base amigo.

 **o0o0o**

En la aun oscura mañana de ese día, todo auguraba que comenzarían las nevadas. Sin poder dar un paso más hacia el interior del hangar donde lo esperaba su avión, no podía deshacerse del agobio que sentía, y no se sentía en condiciones de salir a volar con la mente llena de confusión.

Max se acercó desde sus espaldas y le palmeó suavemente el hombro, atrayendo su atención.

—No dormiste anoche—asumió al ver sus ojos rojos, entendiendo de esta manera que su preocupación no era leve y pasajera. —Vamos Rick, arriba esos ánimos.

"Es fácil pensar que los ánimos pueden levantarse así como así" pensó, justo en el momento en que armaba un revuelo en la zona; todos comenzaron a correr, murmurando que el listado ya estaba listo. Pero él no tenía siquiera la motivación suficiente para ir a ver sólo por mera curiosidad.

—Vamos Rick—instó Max.

—Después igual lo sabré.

Pero Max lo agarró de un brazo arrastrándole hacia donde se agolpaba la multitud, se abrieron paso a duras penas porque todos se empujaban unos con otros. Finalmente, alguien arrancó el listado que apenas habían pegado a la pared.

—Si no se tranquilizan no van a saber—alzó la voz el hombre, y mientras tanto el resto se calmaba, fue por un banquillo y se montó sobre él. —Este es comunicado preliminar de los escuadrones seleccionados para el SDF-2. Como todos saben, quienes sean seleccionados volverán al espacio más pronto de lo imaginado.

—Eso ya todos lo sabemos—criticó alguien.

—Ve al grano—dijo otro.

—Sí, dinos de una buena vez.

—Escuadrón Fucsia, Bermellón, azul y rojo. Es todo.

Más de alguno bufó a raíz de la noticia.

—Aquí dice que en dos días más se entregará un nuevo listado de escuadrones, y que los seleccionados deben reportarse inmediatamente con su oficial superior. Los técnicos y otro personal de tripulación serán notificados personalmente dentro de este día.

Rick miró a Max.

— ¿Cuándo hicieron el llamado?

—Hace dos semanas Rick. Todos los líderes de escuadrón fuimos notificados.

Rick recordó que aquella vez tuvo un problema con Lisa e involucraba a Minmei, de manera que su cabeza no estaba para andar leyendo notificaciones y se lo entregó al segundo al mando.

—Oh por Dios, no tengo idea de eso.

Max rió. —De todas formas la misión involucra ir al espacio, y no creo que esa sea una alternativa en tu vida.

—Pues ahora sí, sólo quiero huir.

—Mientes, tu vida está aquí, sólo tienes que resolver pequeños asuntos y ya.

—Comenzando por subir a mi avión y cumplir con la orden del día.

Aquella noche, después de volver de su patrullaje, la nieve se dejó caer sobre su cabeza. Recordó que la última vez que nevó fue cuando estuvo con Lisa.

Ese día…

En aquella oportunidad llegó a pensar que la capitana sentía algo más que cariño de amigos, incluso concluyó que ella se enojó con él y lo dejó parado en medio de la calle a raíz de que se enteró de su pequeño paseo con Minmei.

"Ella no siente nada por ti" se dijo sintiéndose un verdadero tonto, sin poder entender muy bien porque en el fondo aquel descubrimiento le molestaba tanto si él también la quería como un amigo.

Echó a andar rápido hasta su casa. Apenas entró sintió el olor a sopa caliente, y como era la costumbre la chica se abalanzó sobre él, asestándole un beso.

—Mañana es navidad Rick, y me preguntaba si podía sorprenderte con una cena deliciosa—su más bella sonrisa acompañaba la propuesta—. Además, quiero decirte que este año no quiero obsequios, te quiero a ti compartiendo conmigo en esta fecha por primera vez.

—Sí Minmei—dijo forzando una sonrisa—, creo que esta navidad será maravillosa.

Ella le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la mesa, incitándole a sentarse.

—Preparé una sopa, receta de mi abuela. Quedó deliciosa. Ya vengo, voy a la cocina.

Rick suspiró, frustrado.

 **o0o0o**

Claudia lleva a rato buscando a Lisa. Por instante creyó que la hallaría en su oficina trabajando como siempre hasta casi desfallecer, pero no estaba allí. Un poco agobiada por su comportamiento, estaba decidida ir a casa cuando alguien le dijo que la vio en uno de los balcones. Entonces su preocupación creció.

Nevaba sin pausa. La vio afuera sin saber cómo podía soportar el frío de la noche, recargada sobre el barandal mirando a la nada. Supo que llevaba demasiado rato allí al notar como su cabello estaba totalmente empapado bajo la capa de nieve que se acumulaba en su cabeza.

Se acomodó a su lado mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse.

—Me pregunto si te habrás dado cuenta que después de esta noche vas a coger una pulmonía.

—Tú lo sabías ¿no? —Claudia supo lo que era enfrentar una mirada acusadora, llena de decepción—. Dime Claudia, tú sabías que Rick estaba viviendo con Minmei.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —era inútil negarlo.

—Todo se sabe en esta base—devolvió su vista al frente. Claudia no tuvo palabras para excusarse—Lo oí de las Conejitas…Y yo que alguna vez pensé que tenía alguna oportunidad. —su voz se fue perdiendo.

—Cómo crees que podrías pensar que tienes una oportunidad si al final de cuentas nunca les has dicho tus sentimientos.

—Estaba decidida a decírselo el día que me enteré. Hubiera hecho el ridículo.

—¿Vas a rendirte?

—Ya lo hice, y voy a desaparecer de su vida.

—Así, claro. Enfermándote para irte con los gusanos y así salir definitivamente de la vida de Rick—ironizó la morena.

—El SDF-2 es mi alternativa.

—¿Te irías? …Ni siquiera sabes si Gloval te dejará ir.

—Te dije que todo se sabe en esta base—se sacudió el cabello y le devolvió la mirada. —El almirante Gloval me incluyó en la terna para comandar la nave. Tengo más posibilidad en ser elegida quedarme aquí a esperar si en un ataque de locura Rick llega a darse cuenta que siente algo por mí.

—Si estás decidida a irte, al menos dile a Rick. Después de marcharse, ya no importará hacer el ridículo.

—Sí, lo pensaré.

 **o0o0o**

Al día siguiente Lisa comenzó a sentir los primeros efectos de algo que comenzaba con un resfriado. A duras penas logró sobrellevar la ardua tarea de dirigir a sus hombres para enfrentar a las fuerzas en el ataque navideño de Khyron que arrasó con gran parte de la ciudad.

Esa noche su turno terminaría demasiado tarde, pero más que el cansancio, molestaba un pequeño dolor en pecho cuando respiraba.

La comunicación con el líder de Skull se abrió.

—Insisto en que debiste avisarme.

—Más que críticas necesito un reporte—sintió que el dolor en su pecho se agudizaba y tuvo que buscar apoyo en su tablero. Le estaba costando respirar.

—Khyron huyó y el diez por ciento de los incendios en la ciudad aún permanecen activos. Ahora nos dirigimos al sector norte, Máx y Miriya necesitan un poco de apoyo con eso. Cuando terminemos nos marchamos a casa.

—Entendido. Buena suerte Skull 1—su dedo ya rozaba el botón para cortar comunicación. —Por cierto, su novia llamó hace un rato muy preocupada, apúrese y vuelva pronto para que la cena navideña no se enfríe.

Sólo recibió silencio, después estática, pero supo que él había escuchado.

— ¿Sammy, crees que puedas cubrir lo que queda del resto de mi turno?

—Sí, claro.

—Bien—se irguió y giró hacia la puerta para ir a descansar. Sólo que de pronto, todo parecía muy borroso y su equilibrio, se perdió totalmente.

 **o0o0o**

Ya sentía que podía respirar mejor y sin dolor cuando abrió sus ojos. Había mucha luz en el cuarto y el incomparable olor a medicamentos inundó sus sentidos.

La joven doctora que se dedicaba a completar su ficha de revisión se giró en su silla para mirarla sonriente.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Como si hubiera dormido un mes completo—intentó sentarse de golpe. Un dolor agudo palpitó en su cabeza, y aparte sintió que su piel era jalada por la línea que le suministraba suero al intentar sobarse la parte dolorida.

—Por favor quieta allí—de todas formas Lisa consideraba que no tenía sentido moverse como para sentir más dolores—Debe volver a recostarse aunque no lo quiera—dijo ayudándola a tenderse en la cama.

Lisa miró el techo resignada, tratando se humedecer sus labios secos, mientras la doctora seguía escribiendo para luego verla una vez más.

—Hoy y mañana la mantendremos en observación, si no hay contratiempos podría darle el alta. Por supuesto que tendría guardar absoluto reposo en su casa por algunas semanas.

—Jamás nadie había evitado que me presentara en mi puesto a trabajar.

—Pues una pulmonía si pudo con lo que los humanos no.

Lisa la miró bien, la chica era demasiado joven y muy cordial. No tenía la insignia de un oficial médico militar, pero sabía que a veces a falta de recursos, a veces los médicos civiles asistían a los militares.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

— Dos meses, y usted es mi primer caso sin asistencia.

— Bien por usted.

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Seguía nevando. Se preguntó que sería del resto del mundo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Una semana. Y no recuperaba la conciencia por su enfermedad, la que en realidad estaba apenas comenzando y es tratable con buenos pronósticos en pocos días; más bien parecía que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso. Ustedes los militares a veces se olvidan de que su cuerpo necesita un poco de respeto.

— Supongo que tiene razón, pero no han sido unos días muy agradables.

La joven doctora se irguió.

— Me alegra que haya despertado, pero le recomiendo mantenerse en la cama por un buen rato; después si lo necesita, puede pedir la asistencia de una enfermera para que le ayude a moverse por la habitación hasta que ya pueda hacerlo sola.

— Sí, claro.

— Avisaré a sus familiares.

— No tengo.

La joven se volvió a mirarla, no sabía muy bien por qué se sorprendía si después de la guerra habían muchos en la misma situación—Entonces simplemente avisaré a sus superiores.

— Gracias. — Sólo le devolvió una sonrisa— Por cierto, aún no sé cómo se llama.

— Grace.

Una hora más tarde, la enfermera que la asistía y acompañaba salió huyendo segundos antes que Gloval diera un paso al interior de su cuarto. Mesurado como siempre, su expresión denotaba un aire de frialdad que ni aún en la confianza de tantos años lograba aplacarse, ni aún fuera de turno.

—Es toda una sorpresa, Almirante Gloval.

El hombre se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior como si nunca la hubiera oído, sacó su pipa y según su costumbre, se lo llevó a la boca.

—No puede aquí.

—Lo sé, frente a ti menos que nadie. Sé que estarás delicada por unas cuantas semanas.

—Almirante Gloval, sé que fue una imprudencia ganarme esta estadía aquí. —Quiso excusarse, e instantáneamente sintió la mirada de él sobre sí. —No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero Lisa.

A pesar de la dureza de su voz, sentía que no la estaba recriminando.

—Ahora me dirá la razón que le trajo aquí—sabía que si quería saber cómo estaba, simplemente levantaría un teléfono.

—El médico dice que estarás repuesta en dos semanas, pero yo te quiero bien en un mes—habló pausadamente mientras andaba hacia ella; luego acercó la silla al lado de la cama y se sentó—No es el lugar. Ni siquiera el momento. Pero tengo que decirte que después de que recibas el alta tu nuevo mando estará esperándote, con tripulación completa—suspiró tomando su mano, analizándola detenidamente—Tus manos son pequeñas, pero suaves. Parecen frágiles, pero son más fuertes de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. —Enfrentó su mirada—Tu tormentosa relación amorosa con Hunter no es lo mejor para tu nueva misión, debes definir eso antes de tu partida.

Ella retiró su mano, impresionada.

— ¿Usted lo sabía?

—Tengo ojos, ¿no? —una vez más se llevó su pipa a la boca, mientras veía como en su nerviosismo Lisa no sabía cómo explicarse—. Eres muy inteligente y capaz para dejarte envolver en un lío así. No puedo decirte cómo actuar, sólo puedo recordarte que tienes un mes.

Lisa iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; luego las conejitas se turnaban para abrazarla. Para cuando terminó y buscó a su superior, éste ya había huido. Claudia sin embargo, aparecía en su rango de visión.

De brazos cruzados y mirada recriminadora, movía la cabeza negativamente.

—Te lo dije.

 **o0o0o**

La noche siguiente seguía tan fría como las anteriores, el único rastro de las nevadas era la nieve acumulada en los perímetros de las pequeñas casas militares. Lisa cargaba algo más que el adormecimiento de todo su cuerpo al meterse a la cama; cargaba la amargura de darse cuenta que desde que despertó casi todo el mundo fue a verla, sus amigos, sus conocidos, hasta quienes la odiaban. Todos ellos fueron, menos Rick.

Después de acomodarle la almohada y darle una cobija extra, Claudia encendió la tv y lo dejó en el canal de noticias. Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto de los noticiarios pasaron a transmitir un especial de Minmei.

—El Canario hasta en la sopa—fue la misma Claudia quien apagó la tv enojada—.Deberían transmitir algo más útil.

—Yo soy la que debería estar enojada.

—No, sólo estás herida gracias a ella y Rick.

—Hubiera preferido que él fuera a verme. Es lo mínimo que se espera de un compañero de trabajo por tantos años—suspiró—. Pero él tiene a alguien más importante a quien cuidar.

—Ya te resignaste.

—Me iré, Claudia. Me iré muy lejos y esta historia quedará atrás. —la morena la miró como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. —Gloval me entregará el mando del SDF-2. Cuando me recupere, partiré.

Claudia se sentó a su lado.

—Al menos tienes que decirle a Rick lo que sientes, no te puedes ir con esa carga a la misión.

—Lo haré Claudia.

Un mes después Lisa se presentaba ante el almirante Gloval llevando noticias no muy alentadoras para el momento.

—Dices que te extendieron el tiempo de reposo por un mes más—se reclinó en su asiento—.Eso cambia un poco todos nuestros planes.

—Lo sé almirante, pero por mi parte ya me siento bien.

—Si estás bien o no, no lo decides tú. —cuestionó secamente su poca consideración con su estado de Salud. —Te quiero en óptimas condiciones, y cuando sea el momento quiero el reporte de tu médico sobre mi escritorio donde indique que cumples con el estado de salud adecuado para la misión, o tendré que designar a alguien más.

Apenas cruzó la puerta tropezó con el grueso abrigo que su amiga tenía en sus manos. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a que la cuidara con exageración.

—Ahora al vehículo y directo a casa.

—Sí mamá—ironizó.

La morena acompañó a su amiga hasta el taxi que esperaba a un lado del acceso principal a la base.

—Sólo para que estés tranquila, —dijo mientras las veía acomodarse en su antiento—Peter, el chico nuevo lo está haciendo muy bien en el Tac net.

—No me cabe duda. —murmuró satisfecha.

—Más le vale, porque Sammy fue asignada al SDF-2.

—Claudia, yo me iré y…—su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación—. Te busqué en la lista, y no estabas tú.

—Yo me quedaré cuidando al Almirante Gloval—sonrió—. Es un hecho de que voy a extrañarte muchísimo, y créeme que he pensado mucho irme contigo, sin embargo, mi corazón me dice que para bien o mal, mi destino está aquí en la tierra. —se echó atrás —Te veo en la noche. —culminó cerrando la puerta con suavidad-

—Arranque. —Dijo Lisa al conductor.

 **o0o0o**

Los Sterling aparecieron en la puerta de Lisa casi a mediodía. Max cargaba unas bolsas y Miriya traía en brazos a la pequeña Dana.

—Trajimos el almuerzo. —dijo Miriya.

Lisa les ofreció pasar y mientras la Meltran se acomodaba en la sala ella y Max llevaron las cosas a la cocina. En tanto iban sacando una a una las bandejas de la bolsa, Lisa notó que el moría por decirle algo.

—Ok, Max. Lo que sea que quieras decirme, ahora es el minuto.

Él se mostró sorprendido, pero instantáneamente reparó que tenía en frente a la gran Lisa Hayes, y a ella no se le podían esconder muchas cosas.

—Ayer hablé con Rick—comenzó diciendo un poco inseguro, evitando la mirada de la chica—, me pidió que te preguntara si puede venir a tu casa hoy en la noche.

—Jamás ha tenido que preguntarme si puede venir o no—suspiró cansada, su gran amor sólo sabía decepcionarla—. Desde que desperté en el hospital esperé que viniera a verme, que llamara…esperé Max, que me considerara después de tanto tiempo de trabajar juntos. Fue tan fácil como tomar la decisión de mandar a Archer y no a él a una misión para que se enojara y me dejara al margen de sus intereses.

—Significas mucho para él aunque no lo creas.

—No se nota—hurgó en sus cajones buscando los cubiertos, deseando que el mes pasara pronto—Me iré con el SDF-2 en poco tiempo y ya no será un problema preocuparme si Rick me considera o no como su amiga.

Max abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿Acaso tú estás al mando?...Digo, la tripulación está lista. Incluso los escuadrones, todo. No nos han dicho quien está al mando, y asumo que serás tú.

—Así es, Gloval me dio el mando. De no haber enfermado, ya estaríamos en el espacio preparándonos para la salir en la misión.

—A Rick esto no le va a gustar.

— ¿Te parece si nos vamos a la mesa? —vio que Max sacudía su cabeza para salir de su turbación. —Huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

—La especialidad de la casa del restaurante chino.

Almorzaron mientras conversaban de diversos temas. Miriya se notaba muy divertida y Max realmente estaba un poco más callado de lo habitual, situación que arrastró hasta el momento de té de hierbas, cuando su esposa lo volvió a la realidad con un disimulado pero fuerte codazo, en tanto Lisa mecía sobre sus piernas a la pequeña rubia que comenzaba a bostezar.

— ¿Qué te pasa Max? —susurró entre dientes.

El piloto alzó la mirada viendo a Lisa concentrada y a gusto de ver como la niña se quedaba dormida.

—Sólo pienso que esta es una de las últimas veces que compartiremos con ella.

Miriya miró a Lisa y luego devolvió la mirada a su esposo sin entender muy bien.

—Sé claro—estaba muy consiente que aun hablando en susurros Lisa los escuchaba muy bien.

—Me voy con el SDF-2—dijo la capitana.

La joven Meltran se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y miró a su esposo con absoluta complicidad— ¿Rick lo sabe? —susurró en voz apenas audible. Max sólo negó. — ¿Y por qué nos enteramos sólo ahora?

—Porque no era un hecho—Respondió Lisa. Acarició la suave mejilla de la niña con el dorso de su mano, comprobando que ya estaba dormida. Sonrió feliz de conseguir esa hazaña. —A ella la voy a extrañar más que a nadie.

—Y a Rick—soltó Miriya con pleno convencimiento, logrando atraer la mirada de la otra mujer.

—Voy a echar de menos nuestras peleas.

—Reconoce que lo amas.

Esta vez fue Miriya quien recibió un codazo por ese comentario tan sincero.

—Mi esposa jamás filtra lo que piensa—dijo Max sonriendo nervioso—, en realidad no pretendemos meternos en tu vida privada.

—Jamás ha sido una vida privada cuando toda la base sabe lo que siento—dijo suspirando resignada, resultaba inútil ocultar la vedad a esas alturas—. Pero Rick está con Minmei, y yo nada puedo hacer para cambiar sus sentimientos.

—Pero huyes como una cobarde—asestó Miriya.

—Tal vez, pero ten en cuenta que mi vida, mis sueños están relacionados con uniforme. Siempre quise estar al mando de mi propia nave y ahora que lo he conseguido, por nada voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad.

—Déjenla.

Claudia había aparecido de la nada. Temblaba un poco por el frío de exterior. Había entrado silenciosa y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Claudia—corearon todos sorprendidos.

—Basta ya de interrogatorio, ella debe volver a la cama—dijo seria viendo a su amiga, luego miró a los Sterling—Disculpen que sea grosera, pero en esta casa hay reglas que cumplir para que nuestra enferma se recupere.

—Si hasta pareces su mamá—murmuró Miriya.

Lisa se levantó al tiempo que Max y le pasó a la bebé.

—Es muy dulce. Supongo que estará muy grande cuando nos volvamos a ver.

—Espero que no tanto—correspondió Max.

Cuando los Sterling ya estaban en la puerta tras la despedida, Lisa decidió que debía pedirles un favor.

—Que Rick no se entere por alguien que no sea yo.

—No tienes que preocuparte. —respondió Max. —Buenas noches.

Tres semanas más tarde Lisa volvía a su oficina vistiendo el uniforme. En su mesa había un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Lo tomó en sus manos, y antes de ver la tarjeta quiso creer que venía de Rick.

" _Bienvenida preciosa, estoy ansioso de que me vuelvas a dar órdenes"_

Suspiró. Esa nota no podría venir de otra persona más que de Jack Archer, así es que lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar cuando se vio sorprendida por la irrupción del Almirante Gloval, que venía con Claudia a su derecha y Maistroff a su izquierda.

—Bienvenida Capitana Hayes.

Lisa se cuadró ante sus superiores, y siguió con la mirada a Gloval quien se plantó frente a la ventana. Luego miró de reojo a Claudia pidiendo una explicación y esta sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Todo esta listo—dijo el experimentado hombre—, tu nombramiento se hará con más pompa de lo que yo esperaba.

—No entiendo señor.

Gloval se giró hacia su acompañante. —Usted explíquele, Maistroff.

—Incluirá prensa, para que el mundo sepa que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por asegurar su bienestar—dijo orgullosamente, aunque su expresión cambió bruscamente—. Debo decirle que me opuse a su nombramiento, sigo pensando que tal vez una opción masculina debió considerarse—notó las miradas de desaprobación de las mujeres—. Sin embargo, su historial es excelente, y Gloval confía en su capacidad.

—Gracias, señor—dijo Lisa no muy convencida.

—Será en una hora—señaló Gloval—. Sugiero que no dilate su reunión con el Capitán Hunter para que le dé tiempo de colocarse el uniforme de gala.

Claudia guiñó un ojo a Lisa, y ésta supo que no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable. De pronto comenzó a andar en círculos, nerviosa, tratando de recordar cómo debía comportarse en una situación así, decir algo tan importante, tan propio, a sabiendas que todo lo que dijera en el peor de los casos sería en vano.

Decidió sentarse justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta. Se acomodó el saco y respiró profundo, esperanzada de ocultar el terror que sentía.

Rick estaba allí, cuadrándose frente a ella. Hacía tantas semanas que no se habían visto en persona.

—Me informaron que querías verme. —También estaba nervioso, aunque no lo deseaba, sus manos temblaban, hasta Lisa podía percibirlo—.Sé que necesitas una explicación de por qué no fui a verte.

—No Rick, no es eso.

—Lisa yo…—El piloto no podía hablar, la voz le temblaba.

Lisa contuvo la respiración. El rostro de Rick se puso rojo de nerviosismo. En ese instante su ínfima esperanza se acrecentó.

—Si quería tener algo serio con Minmei, debía ser algo entre dos—la joven sintió que le daban un baldazo de agua helada, más aún cuando él levantó la mirada—. Decidía apartar a todos por un rato, incluso a Max. Después me di cuenta que eso no fue buena idea. Todos estaban enojados—sonrió ya un poco más seguro—El tiempo sin distracciones más que la obligación del trabajo, sirvió para que Minmei confiara en mí. Sirvió para que me diera cuenta que la amo, y Lisa, quiero que seas una de las primeras personas que lo sabe. Voy a casarme con ella…Ya ves, dejar de lado a mis amigos sirvió mucho para que yo me reencontrara con mis verdaderos sentimientos y supiera qué quiero para el resto de mi vida.

—Felicidades—dijo con la entereza que pudo, y ahí estaba la mirada de él enfrentando la suya. Supo que de ninguna manera tendría el valor para confesarle que lo amaba.

—Será en seis meses, y me encantaría que fueses la madrina.

Era demasiado.

Se puso en pie bruscamente como si fuese a encararlo, pero se contuvo.

—No estaré Rick, me voy en una semana al espacio.

Rick palideció.

—En unos minutos más se hará una conferencia de prensa donde oficialmente me entregaran el mando del SDF-2. Mi propia nave, ¿lo puedes creer?

Rick negó con la cabeza, y él confiándole su amistad, creyendo que él era considerado y ella no.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Sintiéndose herido.

—Me acabo de enterar—volvió a su asiento; no se sentía mejor por mentirle, sin embargo, avanzaba con sus problemas. —siento no poder estar para el día de tu boda.

Volvía a mentirle mientras se aguantaba las ganas de explotar por la noticia.

Madrina de bodas de él y Minmei…

" _Mejor estar en el espacio"_ pensó

Rick por su parte guardó silencio un instante, muy perturbado, muy confundido, muy enojado con ésa mujer. En otra instancia tan sólo estallaría contra ella y esperaría una respuesta de igual intensidad la que como siempre, terminaría en una pelea de la cual en minutos toda la base estaría enterada.

—De haber sabido que tú estarías al mando, hubiera hecho la solicitud para mi escuadrón.

Lisa suspiró, viéndole a los ojos.

—La verdad Rick, que en esta misión no se incluyen civiles, por si esperabas ir con ella, ni siquiera se considera una excepción como lo es Minmei. Tendrías que venir solo y esta misión tal vez nos mantenga años en el espacio.

Rick apretó los puños sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—Cierto, uno toma decisiones y debe vivir con las consecuencias.

Luego Rick se retiró y Lisa fue a vestirse rápidamente. Terminaba de acomodarse el cabello cuando se dio cuenta que Claudia estaba a su lado. Venía a mostrarle con anticipación la nueva insignia que colgaría en su chaqueta, pero sus verdaderas intenciones iban enfocadas en los comentarios de las Conejitas.

—Las chicas dijeron que vieron a Rick cabizbajo merodeando por los pasillos—dijo con suspicacia.

Lisa le dio la espalda al gran espejo del tocador de damas para encarar a su amiga.

—Me dijo que se casa con Minmei, que pretendía que yo fuera su madrina, y yo sólo le dije que me voy—dijo rápidamente. Notó que la morena iba a abrir la boca para replicar pero necesitaba continuar—. Me dijo que pudo haber sumado a su escuadrón a la misión, le dije que los civiles no pueden ir, y eso fue todo.

— ¿No le dijiste lo que sentías?

Lisa le arrebató de las manos la cajita Claudia, sacó la nueva insignia colocándose en la chaqueta y miró su reflejo en espejo.

—Wow, me queda.

En vez de responder la morena la obligó a girarse y le sacó la insignia con rapidez para devolverla a su caja—Esto es como si dejaras que tu futuro marido te viera con el vestido de bodas. Da mala suerte. Sólo vine a mostrártela y tú…

—No creo en esas cosas.

—Yo sí—asestó Claudia secamente, para mirarla a sus ojos demandando la respuesta que esperaba—. Créeme que no te dejaré salir si no me dices todo.

—Ya te conté todo, y te dije que no le dije nada. No pude. Porque sentí que estaba demás decirlo, no es el momento, y supongo que nunca lo será. Sólo me queda claro el hecho de que él la ama.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

Lisa rió en forma sarcástica.

—No necesita hacerlo, lo demuestra a cada rato.

—Supongo que sí, pero insisto en que él necesita saberlo.

 **o0o0o**

La ceremonia que se transmitió a todo el mundo, y aún más allá de la atmósfera llenando de orgullo a Breetai, terminó entre aplausos, felicitaciones, y un dolor profundo oculto en un rostro sonriente.

Después de que la prensa se retiró, sólo quedaron Claudia, Gloval y Lisa en el gran salón de eventos. En ese momento el líder del escuadrón Wolf se cuadró ante ellos llamando la atención.

—Teniente Jack Archer—las miradas se enfocaron en él.

—Descanse, teniente. —dijo Gloval.

—Necesito unos minutos con usted, Capitana Hayes.

—Almirante Hayes—corrigió Claudia.

—Hablé ahora teniente, lamentablemente mis obligaciones no me permiten concederle una entrevista.

—Quiero retractarme de mi dedición de no unirme a la misión.

Gloval miró al muchacho con mucho interés.

—Teniente, hay todo un proceso de por medio y no hay tiempo.

—Aunque hay una alternativa—intervino Gloval— ¿Quiere unirse a la misión?... Todo su escuadrón sin excepción debe llenar la solicitud. Si no lo consigue, ni se moleste en volver a quitarnos nuestro tiempo.

Jack sonrió, se despidió formalmente y salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala.

Claudia y Lisa miraron a Gloval con absoluta sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué le dijo eso? —Cuestionó Lisa.

—Se unieron ocho escuadrones, pero ninguno completo. De todos ellos siempre uno, o más, desistieron de ir en la misión. Será una misión imposible y no tendré que decirle que no.

— ¿Y si todos están de acuerdo? No es un juego Almirante. —acusó Claudia.

—No conoce a Archer, y le aseguro que traerá hasta el último hombre de su escuadrón y usted tendrá que decirle que se nos puede unir.

—Tal vez sea así Lisa, pero mientras no suceda no tendremos certeza de nada.

 **o0o0o**

Una semana después nadie podía borrar las sonrisas de la tripulación. Aunque en el fondo había nerviosismo por lo inesperado, que muchos confundían con la ansiedad por dejar atrás a familiares, amigos, y compañeros.

Los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaron esa mañana iluminaron el puente del SDF-2, y los sonidos de los Veritech sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas se confundían con el rugir de los motores de la gran fortaleza que comenzaba con su encendido primario.

—Aquí vamos chicos—dijo Lisa a su tripulación. —Denles una última mirada a esta ciudad porque no la verán en mucho tiempo.

Ella misma trataba de registrar la vista desde allí cuando la primera alarma se desató.

—Nuestros radares detectan la presencia de actividad en el sector noroeste. —dijo la controladora.

—Supongo que vienen a despedirnos.

Lisa presionó un botón que parpadeaba en su tablero, al otro lado de la línea estaba Gloval.

—Es imperioso que continúen con las maniobras de ascenso normales, fuimos previsores al respecto y ya los escuadrones comienzan a desplegarse.

—Entendido Almirante.

—No sé si previeron esto —dijo Sammy preocupada—múltiples unidades comienzan a dividirse en pequeñas fracciones y se acercan rápidamente.

—Si fuera necesario, instruye a nuestros escuadrones para que estén listos para las batalla.

Sammy asintió, comenzando a dar órdenes.

Después de varios minutos Lisa llegó a la conclusión de que Khyron estaba convencido a no permitirles salir tan fácilmente de la tierra. Muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de los escuadrones de tierra, las unidades mecanizadas se internaban por la ciudad dejando desastre a su paso.

El conteo comenzaba.

Al mirar hacia la ciudad notó varias columnas de humo. Intuyó que lo más probable era que se desataran muchos focos de incendio y no quería irse con el recuerdo de marcharse dejando una ciudad ardiendo.

—Aborten—ordenó a su gente mientras enlazaba su comunicación con Gloval—.Señor, desplegaremos nuestros escuadrones de tierra para evitar el avance de las tropas; terminaremos con esto, ayudaremos apagar los incendios, y nos iremos con la conciencia tranquila.

—Lisa no nos estás ayudando. Te necesitamos en el espacio.

—Unas horas no harán la diferencia.

Gloval pensó en como debatir, aunque en el fondo sabía que aun cuando se lo ordenara, Lisa insistiría con su decisión.

—De acuerdo, pero usted asume toda la responsabilidad Almirante Hayes.

—Sí señor—Lisa respondió fuerte y claro.

Después de repeler el ataque el radio se llenó de comunicaciones que iban y venían indicando los sectores dañados, donde había heridos, y donde no habían podido contener el fuego. Lisa sólo pudo imaginar cuántos inocentes fueron afectados.

De pronto Sammy se volvió hacia ella, quitándose los auriculares.

—Almirante Hayes, el capitán Hunter desea comunicarse con usted.

Lisa fue hacia el tac net y se colocó el aparato.

—Informe, Capitán Hunter.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Sí Rick, gracias por tu preocupación.

Rick vaciló en su idea de cortar la comunicación, se sentía un poco herido y tenía que dejar salir aquello que tenía atorado en su garganta.

—Ni siquiera pensaste en ir a despedirte personalmente. Yo…—Pero la comunicación se cortó abruptamente— ¡Maldita sea Lisa!

Lisa entregó el auricular a Sammy; después sólo se concentró en la coordinación de la ayuda.

A las dos de la tarde cuando los estómagos comenzaban a rugir Sammy anunció el aterrizaje del escuadrón Skull en una de las pistas.

Lisa salió de la fortaleza, se plantó en un punto fijo y esperó hasta que Rick se detuvo a solo dos pasos de ella.

—Aquí estoy Rick, y vine a despedirme. —él únicamente la miraba fijamente—Ahora sí no hay nada que detenga mi partida y quiero decir todo lo que siento. —Se acercó un poco siempre sosteniendo su mirada—. Te amo…Sé que lo que digo no tiene sentido para ti, pero es la verdad. Te amo.

Rick rozó su mejilla cariñosamente con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió con ternura.

—Rick—suplicó ella, pero él sólo se alejó un paso y se cuadró ante ella saludando formalmente. No tenía sentido dilatar más las cosas.

Lisa sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

—Lo entiendo. —alzó su mano respondiendo al saludo.

—Mucha suerte en su misión Almirante Hayes.

—Gracias Rick.

Sostuvo cuanto más pudo su mirada y se volvió para iniciar su camino de regreso a la nave. Más adelante, al llegar a la puerta, se volvió a verle. Seguía de pie en el mismo sitio y no se había movido siquiera para bajar su brazo.

—Adiós Rick.

Oscurecía en Ciudad Macros cuando una gran masa de robotechnología tomaba rumbo hacia la órbita. Después de eso, esperaban llegar pronto a Tyrol.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Compartí con ustedes las historia que siempre quise escribir y que ahora se presenta como el prólogo antes de comenzar con SDF-2: Los Renacidos. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
